Bubble
"YOYLE CAKE!" ~ Bubble when happy or excited Bubble is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island. She was on the Squishy Cherries. Bubble tends to replace some vowels with "oi" (e.g. Leafy becomes Loify, sorry becomes soirry, or oh, no is oh noio. The word on becomes oin) and says it out, giving her a unique accent. She qualified for Season 2 with 556 votes, but because of her absence at the announcing of the competition, she was disqualified. Character Summary 'Take the Plunge: Part 1' First Line: '(after being asked by Ice Cube if she liked her) ''..Uh..um...yeah?*POP* In Bubble's first scene, she is held by Ice Cube and asked if she liked her. Bubble stammers and answers yes, until she was accidentally popped by Ice Cube. She visits the Bubble Recovery Center and she is revived, making its first appearance. After Bubble comes out, she is nearly popped again by Pin, who is being held by Blocky. He then tries to throw Needle instead, but fails to hit Bubble, saying that he was just in the mood to hurt somebody. When Bubble competes in the challenge, she decides to form an alliance with Pencil and Match. Ice Cube eagerly tries to join, but after she knocks down a few people, including Bubble, Pen, Pencil, Match and few others, Pencil declines knocking all in the water from Ice Cubes quick determined plow through/dash. Take the Plunge: Part 2 As Teardrop is picked to be on Leafy's team, Flower calls her stupid for not being able to talk. When, Bubble asks for Flower to be nice, this angers her and she asks for Snowball to beat her up. He declines, but Blocky accepts. Blocky pops her. The Speaker asks for Pin's team to choose, and Pin says Bubble's name after a suggestion from Pencil. She appears, from the Bubble Recovery Center. A little later after few more are the Squashy Grapes chosen with Tennis Ball saying Flower, Needle disagrees but they pick her anyway so they're not enemies, but leaving Needle saying what would later be her famous quote ("aah, seriously?") Golf Ball agrees with Tennis Ball while Coiny saying Golf Ball and Tennis Ball Sitting in a tree K I S S I N G (while doing body signs) then Golf Ball says she only likes Tennis Ball in a platonic way which means friendly. During the challenge, after the Squishy Cherries boat is destroyed, the team swims to shore. Pin pops Bubble once again. Then Leafy is blown away after a gust of wind while Pen reaches to shore next to Eraser. Coiny following Ice Cube, Ice Cube slides on her butt going towards the finish line while Coiny slipping on the left - over water. While she reaches it Pen is there Ice Cube unable to rip it apart leaning against it Pen smacks her away with the top of his cap Ice Cube spinning while going Pin rushes up and pokes it ripping it in two and further more the Squishy Cherries win, while the Grapes send one to the TLC for defeat and regret. Barriers and Pitfalls During the challenge, Pin makes a few people look for Blocky one of them being Pencil breaking up the alliance for a short time. Match says that she'll wait for her with Bubble. After five minutes, they are still waiting. During a commercial break, a commercial for Blocky's Funny Doings International appears. It shows Blocky drilling a hole in the Bubble Recovery Center and putting in thumb-tacks, creating an infinite loop of Bubble dying and reviving. After Pencil returns, Match and Bubble join the challenge. The three of them are on the chairlift, however it slows down due to Spongy's excessive weight. Even with Spongy's weight, it doesn't break the line. What does break the line is a falling Rocky, who breaks the line of the chairlift, causing the three to fall and lose the challenge. The Squishy Cherries do lose the challenge. The remaining contestants who fell are revealed to still be there after dark. Are You Smarter than a Snowball? Bubble and the rest of the failers from the previous episode are retrieved, and the Squishy Cherries have Cake At Stake for the first time. After many people disagree with Key Lime Pie as their cake, Bubble also disagrees but is cut off by the Speaker. Bubble, along with Pin and Pencil are the second to receive cake, after Eraser. When Spongy is being lifted as he is being eliminated, he drops onto Bubble due to his weight, popping her. Bubble is seen joining her alliance mates once again, but she is immediately popped by Match after she is offended by Bubble when she calls her a guy. Pencil questions Match for doing so, but Bubble reveals how to Kill Bubble in 3 Simple Steps. She tries to count to three, but pops herself before doing so. Pencil calls her "suicidal" and "so dumb she can't even count to three''"''. Due to Blocky and Pen cheating, the Squishy Cherries lose for the second time. Sweet Tooth The Squishy Cherries have Cake At Stake. All the girls except Pin and Match (this means Bubble) receive a block of ice, since the Speaker couldn't pick up cake. When the ice is thrown at Bubble, she is popped. When Pencil appears after being thrown off into the horizon according to Match, Pencil claims she is hallucinating, and turns into Bubble. During the challenge, Pencil reminds Match of how Bubble can't count to three, classifying her as dumb. Bubble attempts to prove the two wrong, but is popped by a strawberry in mid-sentence. Bubble later not only counts to three, but to eight, proving the girls wrong. Bubble is first up to show her cake. She receives an 8/10 from the Speaker. Flower goes into a fit of rage after remembering she was eliminated, and steps on Bubble's cake. She gives it a 0/10 originally, and later a 1/10 because she's nice. The die rolled a 4/10, making her final score 13/26. The Squishy Cherries wins this part of the challenge. The Squashy Grapes win the next part, therefore a tiebreaker is held literally, in which the first team to break a neck-tie wins. Snowball instantly breaks the tie for the Squashy Grapes and win, and the Squishy Cherries lose for the third time in a row. Bridge Crossing During Cake At Stake, Bubble received 0 votes. After Bubble receives her cake, Needle lands on Bubble, popping her. During the challenge Eraser pushes Bubble on to the bridge. Snowball then throws Rocky at Golf Ball. Snowball misses and rocky lands on the bridge, destroying it. Bubble then falls to the bottom of the gorge. Pencil and Match also fall into the gorge to catch Bubble. In the end, there was a tie for the challenge. The tie breaker was to rip a tie. Similar to Sweet Tooth, Snowball instantly rips the tie, causing the Squishy Cherries to lose. That meant that, Bubble was up for elimination. At the end of the episode, Bubble is with the rest, at the bottom of the gorge. Power of Three At Cake at Stake, Bubble receives her very first vote, and after Pin is the 5th eliminated, Bubble is paired with Match and Pencil for the teams in teams challenge. They start out in the lead, but arrive at the first challenge 2nd. Soon, they drop to 4th, but forget about Pencil being locked in a safe. Bubble and Match turn their raft around, putting the other Cherry team in 4th place. Soon, the alliance of three manages to speed into 3rd place, making them all safe. Puzzling Mysteries Bubble isn't seen much throughout the episode, but she is worried about everyone starving to death in the puzzle room. The Squishy Cherries not only lose the challenge, but they lose Firey as well, being outnumbered 9 Grapes to 5 Cherries. Cycle of Life During arguments between the Cherries and the Speaker, Bubble suggests that the speaky box chooses who competes for the Grapes. During the race, Bubble is the 5th to go, but is popped by Match, causing the Grapes to take a huge lead. Eventually, Bubble is left to run for the finish, but she is popped by GB kicking Rocky, and when GB kicks him again, Eraser blames Bubble for their loss. Insectophobe's Nightmare Bubble comes in when the speaker gives out posters.He says HAHA when the speaker said the Squishy Cherries were half the size of the Squashy Grapes.Bubble is on the cherries with Pencil,Match,Pen and Eraser. BFDIA Bubble did have enough votes to join BFDIA, but she was disqualified as she was not present, however Bubble was revived by Pencil and Match in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 But was popped later, Although she had been seen in BFDIA 4. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Match and Pencil want to bring Bubble back, Ruby, however, dosen't want Bubble to be brought back, it is later explained she thought she would ine kicked out of the alliance if Bubble came back, Match assures her this will not happen, however when Bubble is brought back, She kicks Ruby. Match explains Ruby is in there alliance now, But Bubble gets out BFDI's Tips and Tricks, a book written by Golfball. In Zeeky Boogy Doog she is revived after Teardrop picks a hand-powered Recovery Center for a prize by Pencil and Match. She quickly pops, and Match and Pencil bring her back and warn her about popping and wasting their time. She says sorry but gets popped by Pin when she is running to bring Coiny back. She is then revived by Coiny. In Get in the Van, Bubble is a member of the new team, FreeSmart. In No More Snow!. Bubble does not do much, since she was popped early in the episode. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Bubble along with Ruby both ate yoyleberries, which cause them to turn to metal. Later on, when she and all of Freesmart get onto the summit and win the challenge, The Firey Speaker Box sent her away to an as yet unknown location. Trivia *'Running Gag: '''Bubble is continuously popped and sent to the Bubble Recovery Center. *'Running Gag: Bubble expressing excitement by yelling "Yoylecake!" *Bubble was thought to be unintelligent by Pencil and Match until she managed count to more than three without being popped. *Bubble had a brief cameo in Get Digging as one of the prizes Coiny could possibly win. *Bubble has been popped 41 times (40 in season 1, 1 in season 2). *Bubble is the first contestant who was dead in between seasons to be revived, the second was Flower. **She's also the only contestant where the recovery center is not the only way to get back to live, as shown in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Bubble was confirmed to not be a contestant, however was given soda as a consolation. *Bubble was the first character ever seen by fans (due to the thumbnail in Take the Plunge Part 1) *Bubble has a killing count of 3 in bfdi as she killed Firey, Announcer and Flower and a killing count of 1 in BFDIA as she killed Pencil together with the FreeSmarters. She has a total of 4 *Bubble was the only contestant to get flung without receiving Elimination votes. *Bubble is the first contestant to not get eliminated in one season, but got eliminated in the other. Gallery Bubble.png|Bubble. Bubble (without Background).png|Ice Cube! Are we still in our alliance? Bubble 4.png|Oh,noio,ho! Bubble 5.png Bubble 6.png|Bubble with an 'Ugly Face' Bubble 7.png|Bubble with Springy Shoes. Bubble 8.png Bubble 9.png|Bubble at cake at stake (white going through bubble) Bubble 10.png| Early this morning I was really afraid of being popped,but now I'm feeling better and I don't think I'm going to be popped! Bubble 11.png Bubble wird ep 23.png Weird Metal Bubble.PNG|Scary Bubble(The Long-lost Yoyle City) Bubble's Face .png|Bubble's 'Ugly Face' 210px-Bubble_Icon.png|Bubble's idle BubblesParents.png|Bubble's Parents recommended by ntbhsg Strawberrynumerouno.png|Bubble's cake that she bought from Leafy and ready to be judged with her Strawberry Cake. Picture 5.PNG|Bubble receiving immunity along with Firey, Spongy, Rocky, Leafy and Ice Cube. Bfdi15.PNG|Bubble, Rocky, Blocky, Ice Cube and Pencil floating in the barf bag. Dirtgreaterthanstrawberry.png|"OMBB! Dirt got a better score than moine!?" in Sweet Tooth Final17talk.png|Bubble with the other remaining 17 contestants BFDI Gardening Hero.jpg|Bubble in her spaceship. Bubblerecovery.png|The Bubble Recovery Center (BRC) Eraser, Match and Bubble in Puzzling Mysteries.png|Match: "This puzzle is really hard, and Eraser and Bubble aren't helping" Cake.PNG|Bubble in the outer-space Cake at Stake Picture 9.png|Bubble turns into Metal Ball due to the yoylecake Bubble4tennis.png|Bubble Votes For Tennis Ball To Be Eliminated 989.png|Bubble on the bridge when it's breaking. Pencilisbubble.png|Pencil makes Match see an illusion making Pencil turn into Bubble. bubble and leaf.PNG|Leafy and Bubble getting hit by a Lava Wave in episode 23. bubble reading.PNG|Bubble Reading A Book Called "How to be Dumb" In A Leg Up in the Race (Episode 12, BFDI) Bubble 2.PNG|Bubbles 3rd ugly face Image.danceparty.jpg|Bubble welcomes Book and Icy image.metal5.jpg|Metal Bubble stands by. image.metal6.jpg|Bubble gets ready to jump in Bubble WTF.PNG|Bubble Second Ugly Face brc.PNG|The Blue Bubble Recovery Center. Bubble trapped.PNG|(Episode 7) Bubble's Reaction when she along with everyone else trapped. evil bubble.png|Evil Buble by Rhinobuddroblox, 1dra7 & KaraidsLair YOYLE CAKE!!!.gif|Yoyle Cake! (Click pic to see animation) :) Images 099.jpg|Bubble with the gang outside Dream Island. Images 347.jpg|Bubble in the BFDI intro. Images 377.jpg|Bubble on her team's boxy boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2. images_205.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.35.16 PM.png|Bubble can't even count to 3! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.33.45 PM.png|Killing Bubble in 3 Simple Steps. Step 1: Get a needle. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.07 PM.png|Step 2: Point said needle at Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.38 PM.png|Step 3: Push the needle into Bubble. Onelgeg.jpg|"Oh, no! Does that mean we'll starve to doith in here?!" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Bubble in BFDI's third anniversary. Bubble's epic pose thingy.png Bubble scared.png See also Category:Characters Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Females Category:Alliances Category:Merged Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:FreeSmart Category:Arms and Legs Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Single Team Category:One Time Contestants Category:Not In BFDIA